Automobile roof panels often become damaged due to crashes, airborne objects such as falling tree branches or hail or other causes. Such damaged roof panels previously were repaired by one of two methods. According to one method the entire roof panel, the windshield, rear glass and the headliner are all removed. The windshield and rear glass must be removed because they are permanently bonded to the roof panel. Depending upon the vehicle construction the side glass also might require removal. Removal and replacement of the entire roof panel is expensive in terms of both parts cost and labor cost. In addition, there is a substantial risk of breaking the windshield, rear glass or side glass. According to a second method the damaged roof panel is cut out. A new roof panel section then is fit into the area of the removed section and attached to the remaining roof panel via welding. The problem with this method is that welding causes heat distortions in the roof material, creates potentially dangerous sparks, requires the services of a skilled technician and may result in seams in the roof panel if done improperly.
The resulting safety and cost of repairing an automobile roof panel could be substantially improved by the development of a repair method that does require removal of the entire roof panel or any welding.